Graceful
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: One hundred moments, one hundred feelings. One hundred drabbles about Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis. How hard is it: To be the new girl? To be a demigod? To be the newbie in charge? To live as a tree? To fight your ex-best friend? To be left alone? Written for kitty132383's challange: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge
1. Pride

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**One hundred different drabbles about our favourite daughter of Zeus. I hope you will enjoy.**

**The story will contain some OC's (other characters) as we don't know many of Artemis' Huntresses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

1. Pride

_Words: 329_

Her first days among the Hunters of Artemis weren't easy.

Thalia was the new girl in charge.

_Some people didn't like it._

Amelia Telt was a daughter of Eris, goddess of chaos, discord and strife. She was in the Hunt for nearly a hundred years and she didn't like the fact that a _newbie_ was ordering her around.

Thalia Grace was always prideful and she never liked when others disparaged her. She was actually his father's daughter. No one should insult her and her abilities. At least no one who wanted to live...

"Hey, I'm just curious. You really only joined the Hunt because you were scared?" Melia asked with a knowing and somewhat condescending smile.

"That's enough, Melia," Emily, a daughter of Demeter stopped between the two girls. She fixed her grass green eyes on the girl and she pleaded without words to her to shut up just now.

"Stay out of it, Emily. I'm talking to the newbie not to you," the daughter of Eris answered coldly.

"I'm pledged myself to Lady Artemis because I wanted to and she actually accepted my vow. My reasons are none of your business," Thalia said as calmly as she could but the air was literally tensed.

"You think that you are better than anyone just because you are Zeus' daughter," Amelia said.

Thalia knew that Emily was right and this whole quarrel was pointless and the daughter of Eris was just jealous of her new position and she was her mother's child. It was in her blood to make chaos and discord. However, Thalia was prideful and Amelia hurt her pride.

"I said it was enough," the daughter of Demeter said.

"Maybe you should think why I'm Zoë's successor and not you," Thalia spat and before she could hit the daughter of Eris with a lightning the newly arrived Phoebe and Emily dragged her away.

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis was prideful.

She wasn't one to stop.


	2. Unprofessional

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**************DarylDixon'sgirl1985: Thanks! I hope you will like the rest of it too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

2. Unprofessional

_Words: 243_

She was a leader.

Artemis believed in her. She put her faith in Thalia.

What she did was very _unprofessional_.

Her task was to lead the others, to be a good example for the others.

_At the moment she wasn't._

"You shouldn't have given that task to Amelia," Lily, who was originally a mortal and who was Thalia's living conscience told her as they walked through the clearing.

Thalia didn't respond.

"Melia is already a trusted and trained huntress. She is one of our bests. You gave her the task which is usually given to the newcomers," Lily said in a reprimanding tone. Sometimes Thalia was sure that there was a mistake and Lily was actually a daughter of Athena and not a mortal.

"Then should I do it?" Thalia asked as she lost her patience. She didn't need Lily to know what she did was unprofessional. Lily stopped and looked at the blue-eyed daughter of Zeus.

"That wasn't what I meant," she said and Thalia knew that she felt guilty.

"I'm the new one, the untrained. That's exactly what it meant," the lieutenant responded coldly.

Thalia Grace was a newcomer, a newbie as some would say.

Thalia Grace wasn't professional sometimes.

However, she was the lieutenant.

She was the leader and only Lady Artemis could question her decisions.

"I'm sorry Thalia," Lily said slowly. "I understand," she said and the daughter of Zeus nodded.

Her situation wasn't easy, but she was trying.


	3. Pizza

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**T1nyDanc3r: She is going to be :) You are right. Thanks!**

**Arry the Banana: Thanks! Yeah, I though about that a lot too...**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: Nobody is flawless, not even Thalia :) Yeah, she is her living conscience! Thanks...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

3. Pizza

_Words: 343_

Thalia Grace was older than she looked.

She knew that the appearance wasn't everything. After all, her patron, the leader of the Hunt was usually in the form of a twelve year-old and was actually living for over a few thousand years. However, she often forgot that most of her fellow huntresses were _much_ older than _they looked._

She often forgot that most of her fellow huntresses were _much_ older than _she_ was.

She only actually understood it during a particular evening. The huntresses were sitting around the fire and telling each other stories and speaking about whatever came into their mind.

"It was hilarious. We were trying to kill two hellhounds in the city and when I looked for Cammy she was nowhere to be seen. I thought that some other monster injured her when she appeared suddenly her hand full of biscuits and while we were battling the hellhounds she sat down and ate the biscuits in complete peace," Emily was telling her story with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, I love biscuits, I can't help it," Cammy or more formally Camille O'Connor who was a ten-year-old daughter of Hermes said. She had fiery red hair, elfish grin on her face and big bright blue eyes. Everyone was laughing at the young girl who pouted.

"I actually understand, I love pizza. I can't even remember the last time when I ate a good Hawaiian pizza," Thalia said thinking about the unbelievable tasty pineapples on the pizza.

"Pizza?" Raspberry or Rasy as she was usually called among the Huntresses asked. She was a nymph originally and if Thalia was right she joined the Hunt around the time as Zoë.

"You don't know what a pizza is?" Thalia asked as she couldn't believe what he has just heard. Rasy shook her head and those who weren't part of the Hunt for so long or who caught up with the changes in the World chuckled.

"Oh gods," that was the only reaction which came from the daughter of Zeus.

She was young.


	4. Morning

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

4. Morning

_Words: 335_

Thalia Grace was never an early riser or a light sleeper. However, ever since her life was depending on her vigilance she has changed some of her habits, especially the ones including sleeping and mornings.

When she woke up early in the morning she didn't open her eyes for a moment. She turned around and tried to recall her hazy dream, which was actually a memory about her baby brother Jason. _How much she missed him..._

Her mind was trying to grab the missing pieces, the golden hair of his brother, which was so similar to Luke's, his sweet laughter and his big bright blue eyes. Then she heard a noise. Something or someone was close. Without even opening her eyes she grabbed the dagger which was right next to her sleep capacity, she sat up and stabbed instinctively.

In the moment she opened her eyes she saw the amused face of Luke who was right next to her.

"Good morning to you too, Princess. I love how much you care for me," he said with a grin on his face and sat down next to the dumbfounded Thalia who was still holding the dagger.

"I don't think that you will need this," Luke said and he took the dagger from the younger girl and put it down. Thalia just grimaced.

"I could have killed you, moron," she grumbled.

"You should practice some more before you try to kill me," the blonde boy suggested cheekily and Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"You think? You and me, in ten minutes," she said provocatively while he just chuckled.

"You don't know who you have just challenged, do you?" he said mysteriously while Thalia leaned closer.

"Oh, I think I have a good guess," the dark haired girl said and se grabbed the dagger.

"Oh, fierce little thing, I love it," Luke said while grinning like a crazy and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone, will you?" she sighed dramatically.

"Never," Luke said mockingly, but deep down seriously.


	5. Ripples

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**********T1nyDanc3r: I'm happy that you liked it :) Yeah, at least be became good at the end...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

5. Ripples

_Words: 362_

Thalia Grace wasn't ever really fond of water. However, sitting on the side of the lake throwing small pebbles in the water she actually had an idea why her cousin, Percy loved it so much.

"I'm proud of you," Thalia heard the voice she would always recognize. However, she didn't look up. She tossed a pebble in the water once again and looked at the circular ripples.

"You shouldn't be, milady," she answered in an emotionless tone and watched as the circles were growing until they disappeared and the water was perfectly motionless once again.

"Where is the girl who was so sure of herself that she easily offended Zoë?" the goddess asked suddenly.

"I wasn't able to save them, Lady Artemis," she let out a desperate sigh and looked at the calm water once again.

"You can't save everyone, Thalia. You tried," the auburn hair coloured little girl, who was actually an almighty Olympian goddess told her huntress.

"And I failed, milady. I failed my sisters. I-I think that you should choose another lieutenant," Thalia said suddenly and as she was afraid of her patron's reaction she threw another pebble in the water, concentrating on the ripples and not on Artemis' presence.

"You know, in the first days there were some people, who wanted to question my decision in making you lieutenant," Artemis started and it seemed that Thalia misunderstood as she grabbed the silver circle from her hair, the symbol of the lieutenant and offered it to Artemis who shook her head with a small amused and sad smile.

"Let me finish, Thalia. At first there were some who questioned me. After all, you were the newest huntress, but by now they understand me. You are Zoë's rightful and good successor, my lieutenant," the goddess said and for the first time Thalia looked up and smiled at Artemis.

"Thank you, milady," she said.

"You haven't failed me nor you sisters, Thalia. Believe in yourself and your abilities," the goddess of Hunt said and she disappeared.

Thalia looked at the lake for the last time and she followed her patron.

She had work to do.

She wasn't going to fail anyone.


	6. Desk

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**********DarylDixon'sgirl1985: It is, it makes them more human :) Oh, it took place after the Battle of Manhattan. One of the Hunters died, Thalia thought, that as she was in charge, it was her fault.**

**********If you like these drabbles you should read my one-shot about Thalia and the Huntresses, you would enjoy it probably: s/9249680/1/What-the-future-holds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

6. Desk

_Words: 387_

Thalia sat down to the desk which was right next to the window and looked out, already missing the forests which became her home.

"Excuse me, can I sit down here?" a small, slightly nervous voice asked. The daughter of Zeus looked up and nodded. She didn't have much choice; it was the last free place.

"I'm Angela," the girl said. She was a bit fragile looking, with choppy dirty blonde hair, pale skin and big brown eyes with glasses on them. She seemed like the type of girl who was always bullied in school.

"Thalia," she nodded. Maybe it wasn't going to be that hard. Artemis enrolled her to school so she could find more potential huntresses. Angela seemed like a girl who would easily turn her back to the boys and live freely. She looked around in the classroom and noticed that the teacher was still not there and everyone was minding there own business. _Perfect opportunity_.

"Hey, I'm new here. How is this school? Could you introduce me to some people?" Thalia asked suddenly, a bit too innocently and enthusiastically probably. Angela blushed a bit.

"I-I don't think that you should ask me," she muttered.

"Why?" Thalia asked innocently.

"I'm not exactly the type of girl you would want as your friend," she said slowly and carefully not looking at the demigod.

"Do you like it here?" the huntress asked softly while the blonde haired girl looked down.

"That's a no," Thalia muttered. "Would you be able to leave your life behind for a completely different one?" Angela looked up and fixed her brown eyes on Thalia.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?" she asked curiously.

"I may have an idea," the daughter of Zeus said once again innocently.

"What idea?" Angela raised her eyebrows in confusion, but the teacher stepped in the classroom.

"If you are interested then meet me at three in the park. Don't be late," Thalia said and Angela nodded solemnly. She had no idea what the punk-looking girl was talking about, but it couldn't hurt, right? Maybe she was actually going to gain a friend. That would be fantastic.

Thalia looked out once again, thinking how great it would be if the girl next to her would join the Hunt. Maybe the whole school thing wasn't a very bad idea.


	7. Handprint

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

7. Handprint

_Words: 364_

Thalia Grace hated when she couldn't do something.

Thalia hated to fail someone.

That's why she was sitting in the same position for the last ten minutes (which was hard with her ADHD) and she was thinking as hard as she could.

"Are you ready?" Thalia looked up when her teacher stepped in front of her desk. Mrs. Smith raised her eyebrows and looked at the young girl disapprovingly.

"You haven't done anything. Your classmates have already finished," she declared. Thalia nodded politely and she looked at her paper. It was her handprint on it.

"You have understood the task, haven't you?" the teacher asked and the six-year-old nodded again. She wasn't dumb; she knew that she had to write the things she loved in her mother in the place of her five fingers.

"So, you think you are too good to do it?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"No, madam," the black-haired girl answered politely.

"Then why haven't you done the task?" the teacher asked impatiently. Thalia didn't answer, she didn't know how to. It was the first Friday in May, which meant that in two days it was Mother's Day. All her classmates very happily chatting about their wonderful mothers and Thalia felt lonely. She really wanted to be able to do the project, but she didn't love her mother.

She tried, but she failed. She has seen what her classmates have written:

_Mommy loves me_

_Mom plays with me all the time_

_She gives me a cookie when I'm good_

_Mommy helps me with school_

_Mom is always there for me_

None of that described her mother. _Her mother was never there for her..._

"I don't know what to write, madam," Thalia answered honestly.

"You said that you know what you have to do," the teacher said confusedly.

"I do," the little girl nodded and Mrs. Smith raised her eyebrows.

"Then do your task," the teacher said impatiently and stormed away, leaving a tearful six-year-old back. Thalia put down her pencil and lacerated her red handprint.

She has failed the task.

She has failed her mother.

She wasn't like any of her classmates.

She was alone.

She felt lonely.

She had no one.


	8. Devotion

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**T1nyDanc3r: I'm happy you liked it. Yeah, Thalia must have been lonely... Here is the next drabble :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

8. Devotion

_Words: 345_

"Hey, little one, I've missed you a lot," a nearly eight-year-old little girl said as she stepped closer to the crib. She took the baby boy and smiled when he grabbed a straw of her black hair and stated playing with it.

"Mommy or Daddy isn't here, but don't worry, your big sister will always look after you. I will always be here for you, Jason," she said and she sat down on the worn-out couch with the baby in her arms. The blonde haired baby giggled and he continued pulling his big sister's hair.

"You know, little one I was always alone before you came. I thought I will never have any good company, just me and Mom. However, you are here now and I love you," she said and she ran her finger through the baby's soft skin and baby Jason cuddle closer to her if it was possible. She smiled at the baby and kissed his cheek softly.

"You are a little angel; you even look like one with your golden locks. I must have done something very good to get you," Thalia told her baby brother who opened his toothless mouth and gave a sound which reminded the dark haired girl of giggling.

"Mommy said that she isn't going to come home early today, she has a lot of things to do. I don't know where Daddy is, but I'm sure he thinks about you. However, we are going to have a happy evening together. What do you say?" she asked the baby, even though she wasn't waiting for an answer. Jason was still too small to talk, but he grinned at her sister at least Thalia thought he did.

"I see you like my plan," she nodded happily and stroked the stomach of her baby brother.

"I love you, Jason. I will always love you, baby brother," she said as she put the blonde baby back to his crib.

For the first time in her life Thalia Grace felt devotion for someone.

She had someone to love.

Someone loved her.


	9. Unique

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

9. Unique

_Words: 333_

"You are thinking about the Hunters again, aren't you?" a voice asked Thalia as she was sitting on a clearing.

"Why do you think?" she asked and turned to the blonde boy.

"You always have a grimace on your face when you do," the boy, Luke shrugged.

"It just... That girl, Zoë, she said that I'm dumb, that I only don't join them, because I don't see through you," Thalia told the boy who was now sitting next to her.

"You aren't dumb, Thals," he said simply.

"Then why didn't I join the Hunters?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because you are _unique_," Luke said once again simply with a light smile on his face.

"_Unique_?" the black-haired girl questioned him curiously and a bit doubtfully.

"Yeah, you see through _them_. You saw that they are just a bunch of pre-teens who have nothing, besides a goddess to worship and who detest boys because they can't have them. You are better than _them_, Thalia and you will always be," Luke explained easily and Thalia looked at him.

"That's what you think about the Hunters?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Luke shrugged.

"I almost joined them," the girl pointed out.

"However, you didn't. You are still here... with me," the blonde haired, older boy said and smiled at the girl.

"You are right. I'm happy to be here with you," Thalia nodded." You wouldn't ever betray me as Zoë said, would you?" she asked and the boy shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I ever betray a unique girl like you?" he asked as it was the most absurd question in the World.

"They offered me a company, sisters. However, I have a much better company, you," Thalia said and she lay down on the soft grass and Luke did the same.

"Just the two of as against the World," Luke said seriously.

"The two of us against the whole World," Thalia agreed.

"Always," Luke nodded.


	10. Burn

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**T1nyDanc3r: Oh, he is. He isn't the same boy we know, many years have passed. Although I'm not a fan of Thaluke, I have to agree with the cute thing with you :) Oh, there will be 91 more xD**

**RoseRed01: Thanks :) Yeah, you get to see her in much more situation, in different times... That's my main reason I like to write it too :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

10. Burn

_Words: 385_

Thalia always loved watching the fire burn. That wasn't different when a Sunday night she was sitting next to the small campfire.

"What are you thinking about?" the small blonde-haired girl asked Thalia who smiled.

"Who said that I was thinking?" the older girl asked mockingly.

"There is always a thought that crosses your mind, I don't think that it is even possible not to think of something," the small wiseacre girl explained enthusiastically and Thalia chuckled.

"I was thinking about the fire. It is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, but it is very dangerous too," Annabeth pointed out seriously.

"It's silly, but I always feel myself safer close to the fire," Thalia mentioned lightly.

"It's not silly, fire makes light and heat," Annabeth stated simply.

"When you look at the fire what do you see, Annabeth?" Thalia suddenly asked and the little girl looked at her questioningly.

"Burning pieces of wood," Annabeth said as a matter of fact and the daughter of Zeus chuckled.

"I mean, what vision do you have? Don't you see through the fire?" she asked.

"That's impossible," the smart little girl said confusedly and Thalia laughed. Never ask things like this from a daughter of Athena. They don't understand anything which can't be explained by their knowledge.

"I see myself with you guys, just like we are now," Luke appeared with more woods and as he tossed them on the fire grew bigger and stronger. "What do you see, Thalia?" he asked mockingly, but Thalia was sure he was serious and he was really interested.

"The same," she nodded with a light smile on her face which grew wider as she saw the seven-year-old trying to understand their conversation.

"So, you meant theoretically not really, right?" she asked suddenly and the older girl nodded with a smile.

"You ask, what is the perfect life, or at least evening in my opinion? You are interested in who I would want to share?" Annabeth asked curiously and the two older demigods nodded.

"That's a very dumb question, of course I didn't understand it earlier," the blonde haired little girl stated and the two looked at her questioningly.

"You are silly guys, of course I would want to spend my evening with you," Annabeth stated with a big smile on her face.


	11. Innocence

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

11. Innocence

_Words: 373_

"What did you do? You freak!" Clara Mitchell shouted at Thalia who had no idea what happened. One moment Clara was saying offending things to her the other moment she was on the ground. However, Thalia didn't do anything.

"What happened?" Mrs. Kollner asked as she heard the shouting, screaming and crying Clara. Thalia was just standing in the same place while the blonde girl told a bunch of lies to the teacher.

"That-that... girl, "she pointed at Thalia. "She came here and started saying rude things to me, like how ugly I am. And-and then when I was already crying from all those rude things she tossed me tossed me to the ground and-and it hurt so much," she said and she even started crying in the end.

Thalia was standing there dumbfounded.

"Oh, poor, Clara," the teacher said and she hugged the blond girl." You," she turned to Thalia. "I will have to speak with your mother. Until then, go away. I don't even want to see you here. How dare you," she said and Thalia who still couldn't believe what has just happened stood there.

"I didn't do anything," she said suddenly.

"Then how do you explain what happened to Clara?" Mrs. Kollner asked sarcastically. She was sure that the weird girl, Thalia Grace did it.

"She was the one insulting me and then... then she just fell down," Thalia said, but even she knew that her story wasn't as believable as Clara's.

"It was you," Clara said and she even pointed to Thalia.

"I didn't do anything," Thalia said once again.

"Go back to the classroom. I will talk to you later, Miss. Grace. First, I need to make sure that Clara is all right," she said and Thalia did what she was told to do even if she wanted nothing more than start shouting that she was innocent. She didn't do anything.

She was _innocent_.

The problem was that Clara Mitchell's father owned half New York (Mr. Dare owned the other half), so no one really cared about that fact.

She was kicked out of her first school that day, because she was violent and she hurt her classmates. No one let her prove that she was innocent.


	12. Ink

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**T1nyDanc3r: Well, demigods don't have easy life and they tend to get in trouble. Thanks :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

12. Ink

_Words: 425_

Thalia Grace wasn't one to be easily fooled.

She wasn't a coward.

However, sometimes even she was scared.

"Are you sure that we should stay here?" Thalia turned to the blonde boy, who seemed hesitant for a moment.

"It seems like a good and _covered_ place to sleep," Luke shrugged.

"We should look around," the daughter of Zeus suggested and the other demigod nodded softly. The place where they were staying was abandoned, filthy and scary; the type of place a good parent would never let their children in.

"Have you found anything interesting yet?" Luke asked the daughter of Zeus who stopped for a moment and visibly paled. Her eyes were big and frightened, her hands were shaking. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

"Thalia! Where are you?" Luke was shouting as his companion didn't answer him. He crossed the dark room and spotted the younger girl in the corner right next to an old desk. For a moment Luke thought that she ended up as one of Medusa's statue, she was so still, it made the son of Hermes frightened and nervous.

"Thalia! Thalia? Are you okay?" he asked frantically as he approached the girl who meant everything for him. When he reached her he didn't need to ask what made her stop and why was she so pale. From the desk dark red liquid was dripping. Everywhere there were broken glass pieces. For a moment Luke wanted to scream too, but then he understood the situation.

"We need to leave this shelter, Thals," he said to the daughter of Zeus, who nodded weakly. She was a demigod, a strong one. She has faced monsters before, she has been badly injured before, but still... the place was dripping from _fresh blood_.

The blonde boy grabbed the younger girl and pulled her out of the shelter.

"Calm down, Thals. That wasn't blood," he said softly and he pulled a straw of hair out of her face.

"But... but. Haven't you seen? That was blood Luke!" she said frantically and he had a light smile on his face as he pulled away from the shelter in hope of getting far from it.

"It was dark red ink. The bigger problem is that we weren't the one who broke the glass inkwell. Someone has just been there, before us. I don't want to meet him or her," Luke said and took Thalia's hand reassuringly who nodded weakly.

"We really should leave this place," the daughter of Zeus said.

Thalia Grace was sometimes frightened.

Everyone was.


	13. Escape

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

13. Escape

_Words: 418_

Thalia wasn't the type to escape.

She was a fighter.

However, she escaped two times in her life.

First, when she left her mother and the second time was when she was offered never to reach sixteen. She escaped the Great Prophecy.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Artemis told Thalia as they slowly walked next to each other. The goddess knew her new Lieutenant needed some time to think before they reached the place where her Huntresses set up camp.

"I am really honoured that you asked me to join and be your Lieutenant, milady. However, I'm a coward, aren't I?" Thalia asked suddenly and the goddess raised her eyebrows.

"Coward?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, for leaving, for accepting your unbelievable offer," she said quietly. Artemis knew that something like this will happen so she stopped and put her hand on Thalia's shoulder. She fixed her eyes on Thalia's blue ones.

"You know as well as I do, that Olympus would have failed if tomorrow Kronos tried to take us down. You aren't the only who wasn't ready for something like this and I may not like boys, but I have to admit, that young Perseus is more than the usual stuck-up egoistic male heroes," Artemis said and Thalia nodded weakly.

"I know that the Prophecy isn't the only reason you joined. If it was, probably I wouldn't even offer it for you. I know about your first experience with my Hunters, Thalia. If you want to know, I'm sure that you will enjoy the Hunt, my young Lieutenant," the goddess said and with a reassuring smile she started walking again.

"Why me, milady?" Thalia asked suddenly.

"Why did I ask you to be my Lieutenant?" Artemis asked even though she knew that what Thalia wanted to know. The demigod nodded.

"You are a natural leader, Thalia. I see what you are capable of. Not to mention, that someone might have suggested it to me," Artemis said with a small mysterious smile on her lips.

"It was Zoë, wasn't it?" the new Huntress asked, while her patron just smiled.

"Keep up, my Lieutenant. You have people to meet and rules to get to know. We have a lot of things to do," Artemis said but Thalia just smiled.

Zoë believed in her.

Artemis believed in her.

She wasn't a coward.

She was going to be a good Lieutenant.

She was never going to escape again.

She was going to be a true fighter.


	14. Pet

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**T1nyDanc3r: You are right, but it is harder for Thalia to accept that :) Everyone doubts themselves sometimes, just some might not show it... Thanks :) It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

14. Pet

_Words: 526_

Thalia always knew that pledging yourself to the goddess Artemis and becoming a Hunter wasn't a game. You couldn't just say that it was enough for you and you want to quit.

She knew that she could never break her pledge (not that she ever wanted to. Who needed a boyfriend, anyway?)

However, she only truly realized it on a particular day. She was walking around the campsite, checking on her fellow Huntresses. She stopped when she reached Emily Mellington, daughter of Demeter.

She was the best with their hunting companions probably, with the wolves and with their hunting birds. As usual she was assigned to care about the animals.

She was humming a tune and she was training the wolves and a hawk was on her left shoulder.

"Hey, Mily, how is it going?" Thalia asked the kind daughter of the harvest goddess.

"Oh, pretty well. However Cat is very moody today," Emily said with a smile on her pretty face. Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"Since when do we have a cat?" she asked curiously and the daughter of Demeter looked at her as she was crazy and then her expression changed.

"Oh... Of course, you are pretty new still. You don't know," she said suddenly.

"I don't know what, Em?" the daughter of Zeus asked.

"I'm not talking about cats, Thals. I meant Cat with capital C as in a nickname for Catherine," Emily stated.

"We don't have any Catherine," the Lieutenant said suspiciously. She was new, surely. However, she already knew the name of her Hunters. She should tell Artemis, that maybe Emily should see Mr. D.

"I meant the sharp-shinned hawk on my shoulder," Emily said and Thalia raised her eyebrows even higher if the was possible.

"Since when do we name our hunting birds?" she asked curiously and the daughter of Demeter sighed.

"It's a long story, Thalia. Cat was originally a human, a demigod more precisely," Em started and Thalia had an idea where this was going.

"She was a daughter of Aphrodite. Many were against even accepting her, but she was a maiden and Artemis let her join the Hunt. However, she broke her oath, she fell in love with a son of Apollo and Artemis was furious. She believed in her when no one else did, so she changed her into a hawk and she became one of our hunting pets. However, Cat even as a bird partly immortal. She has been in this form for nearly two hundred years," Emily told Thalia who fixed her electrical blue eyes on the bird who was watching her too.

"All of our pets are ex-Hunters?" Thalia asked suddenly and looked at all the animals around Emily who laughed.

"No, of course not," she said with a smile and the daughter of Zeus relaxed. She liked to be a partly immortal Huntress, but to be honest she didn't want to be a partly immortal bird.

Thalia knew even before that particular day that she wasn't going to break her vow.

However, she was even more determined now.

She wasn't going to get on her patron's bad side.

_Artemis could be scary._


	15. Detention

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**RoseRed01: I like the idea :) I will use it that is for sure! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

15. Detention

_Words: 492_

Thalia Grace didn't like going to school.

Okay, that was an understatement: Thalia Grace detested school.

She was a wild spirit. She was a demigod. She was a huntress.

How she ended up in a crowded corridor full of jocks, geeks and cheerleaders is a long story. The gist of it is that Artemis thinks that she could find some potential hunters there. Thalia didn't have problem with the idea, only with the fact that Artemis sent _her_.

The demigod shut the door of her locker and grimaced when she noticed a group of giggling girls in miniskirts. _Sweet dreams Artemis..._

"Hey, pretty girl. Wanna go out?" Thalia turned around and faced herself with a boy around seventeen. He was slightly bulky with dark brown hair, light green eyes and he was on the football team as he was wearing a T-shirt with the 'Go Panthers!' text on it.

"No," the daughter of Zeus said easily and tried to walk away, but the corridor was crowded and the boy stepped before her. _Great..._

"Bad answer," the boy grinned.

"I won't go out with you," the Huntress stated easily, but fixed her shockingly electric blue eyes on the boy and looked at him as nastily as she could (which was very nasty).

"Fierce little thing, I like it," the boy smirked as the thought that Thalia was just playing with him. However, the daughter of Zeus wasn't very playful, especially with boys.

"The problem is that I don't like _you_," the black haired girl said seriously. The air was tensed at least as much as the daughter of Zeus was.

"Oh, come on. One date, you won't die from that," the footballer said and the demigod wanted to laugh out. Actually, probably she would be dead or at least she would be turned into an animal if she ever went to a date. Artemis never liked those who couldn't keep their vows. Thalia liked her human form; she didn't like hawks that much...

"Leave me alone," she said slowly and very seriously. The mortal had guts as he only flinched and didn't run away or peed himself in fear.

"Come with me to the Prom, Thalia Grace," the boy said and Thalia lost it. No one, especially a mortal and especially a boy could call her 'Grace'. (At least those who wanted to live shouldn't.) She was quicker and stronger than a mortal so it wasn't hard to slap the football player in front of the whole school.

"Ouch," the boy shouted and he even moved back in surprise. Thalia flashed him a perfect smile.

"I'm _not_ going out with you," she said mockingly.

"Miss Grace, detention! "Mr. Roberts shouted. However, the daughter of Zeus didn't care. Surely, Artemis will understand why she was late. Not to mention that it was worth it.

Thalia Grace detested school, but sometimes it wasn't that bad.

It was never bad to slap a boy after all.


	16. Photograph

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

16. Photograph

_Words: 437_

Thalia Grace didn't trust many people.

It was hard to earn her trust.

"Hey, can I come in?" Thalia turned to the girl who was standing in front of the tent.

"It's just as much yours as mine," she said simply and the girl sat down next to her with a smile on her face.

"What were you doing here alone? The others are out, playing," the wavy dark brown-haired girl stated.

"I was just thinking," the daughter of Zeus shrugged.

"You aren't very talkative today, Thals," the Huntress said and Thalia chuckled.

"I am never very talkative, Lia. Maybe you have mixed me with someone else," the Lieutenant said mockingly and the daughter of Eris rolled her eyes. Amelia noticed a frame under the sleeping bag and pulled it out curiously only to be stopped by the other girl.

"Hey, what's that? Why can't I see it?" Melia asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's personal," Thalia said and that made the other Hunter even more curious.

"What can be so personal?" the daughter of the goddess of discord asked but Thalia didn't answer.

"You know, when you first came here I hated you," Lia started and the Lieutenant looked up and fixed her electric blue eyes on her.

"Daughter of Zeus, the new Lieutenant... I was very jealous, you had everything I have ever wanted," the brown haired girl stated.

"What has changed?" Thalia asked curiously.

"I have realized that your life was never as perfect as I thought it was," the daughter of Eris shrugged.

"And what does it have to do with being personal?" the Lieutenant asked with high eyebrows as she had no idea what the other girl was talking about.

"I don't hate you anymore. You are my friend, you are sister," the other girl said slowly.

"The picture is so personal that not even my best friends have seen, who I have been on run for years," the daughter of Zeus said and the other girl smiled.

"I see I haven't earned your full trust yet, but I'm sure one day I will. At least I will keep trying," the other demigod said with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm not a really trusting person," Thalia replied automatically and honestly.

"I like challenges," the daughter of Eris said with a smirk and before the Lieutenant could answer she has left the tent.

Thalia Grace looked out and when she was sure no one was around she picked up the photograph and looked at the picture of herself with her baby brother in her hands.

_Jason_

How much she has missed him.


	17. Water

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

17. Water

_Words: 521_

Thalia Grace wasn't your usual Hunter of Artemis.

She didn't hate boys.

She had _friends_ who were _boys_...

Some of her fellow Huntresses couldn't even believe it.

"We should play a game," Rasy suggested as they were sitting next to the campfire and everyone nodded.

"A person says a word and the next one has to say the first thing she has on her mind," Lily said.

"The newbie starts," Phoebe said and Thalia smiled, she wasn't the newest anymore.

"Hunt," Angela said with a grin on her face.

"Forest," Cammie said as she was on Angela's left.

"Plants," Emily said and everyone rolled their eyes. It was a typical reaction from a daughter of Demeter.

"Water," Lily said and Phoebe questioningly looked at her.

"Plants need water just as light, good soil and...," Phoebe cut her off.

"Okay, wiseacre we understand," she said and gestured to Melia. "Water," Phoebe repeated.

"Sea," Lia said suddenly.

"Percy," Thalia reacted automatically and everyone was looking at her weirdly.

"Who is Percy?" Cam asked enthusiastically.

"I'm guessing it isn't a nickname for Persis or Prudence," Lia looked at Thalia challengingly.

"Nope," Thalia agreed and she even nodded. "It's a nickname for Perseus," she said and a lot of Hunters even gasped.

"So, the first thing that came into your mind is the name of a boy?" Melia asked mockingly but Thalia didn't care.

"Yeah," she said simply.

"I think Lady Artemis would find this piece of information really interesting," the daughter of Eris said and Thalia smirked.

"Oh, she knows Percy," she simply shrugged.

"She knows that you have a close relationship with a boy?" Lia asked and the others were looking at them as if they were playing tennis. Some of them even made bets who will win the battle of words; they hoped that they don't start fighting _literally_.

"Yes," Thalia simply nodded.

"She knows that you have broken your vow?" the dark brown-haired daughter of Eris asked and the Lieutenant raised her eyebrows. No one was even breathing as they waited for Thalia's answer.

"Who said anything about breaking my vow?" she asked curiously and she was even slightly amused.

"You said that you have a close relationship with a boy," Melia stated and Thalia nodded.

"Yes, I have," the Lieutenant of Artemis agreed.

"We all swore off boys," Lia said dramatically.

"Yes and I have never broke my pledge. It doesn't say that you can't have friends who are male," Thalia explained and those who held their breath back where now free to breathe.

"So, Percy is just your friend?" Cam asked curiously and Thalia nodded.

"Yeah, he is the child or the Prophecy and he is the only demigod son of Poseidon now, that's why I have said him. You know, Poseidon, god of the seas," the Lieutenant suggested but everyone still dumbfounded.

"I think we should continue," Lily said suddenly and everyone agreed while the daughter of Zeus just rolled her eyes.

Why couldn't she have friends who were boys?

It wasn't their fault actually.

Thalia never really understood the other Hunters, while the others didn't understand her...


	18. Time

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

18. Time

_Words: 523_

Becoming a Hunter of Artemis was a big decision.

Something you needed to think through, you need _time_.

Thalia Grace gave _time_ to Angela.

The choppy blonde haired girl sat in the grass next to the dangerous looking, punk girl.

"Would you join in my situation?" Angela Thomson, a mortal girl, a potential Huntress asked suddenly.

"It's not my decision, but yours," Thalia said lamely.

"How much did you think before joining?" the blonde-haired girl asked.

"How much time I had? About two minutes," Thalia said half-jokingly, half-seriously.

"You are a demigod; surely you knew that you can be a Hunter, even before it was offered to you. You have never thought about it?" she asked curiously.

"Many years ago, I was at least as close to join as you are now," the black-haired girl said honestly.

"Why didn't you join?" Angela questioned her and the Lieutenant grimaced.

"I was naive," she said simply and the other girl knew better than to ask more questions about the topic.

"If you weren't here to recruit, if both of us were just two girls, sitting next to each other, would you suggest me joining?" the blonde girl asked and Thalia nodded.

"Yes, it's a big change, a big decision, but I have never regretted joining. Those two minutes changed my life, but it is better now," the Huntress said thinking about the family, the sisters, the home she gained.

"I should be more spontaneous, shouldn't I?" Angela smiled sadly.

"I understand that you need _time_. Everyone does," Thalia said reassuringly.

"However, the time has come," the other girl continued.

"Are you sure of your decision?" the daughter of Zeus asked and the other girl seemed hesitant for a moment, but she answered then.

"_Time_ wouldn't change my decision, only postpone it," Angela said seriously but somehow in a frightened manner. Thalia understood her; she was just like that when she needed to make a decision about her whole life.

"Would you be kind enough to share the result of your decision with me?" Thalia asked as politely as possible. She didn't want to overrun the poor girl and she wanted to give her some more privacy. She would have understood if Angela said no.

"Meet me in an hour in the exact spot," Angela said and without an answer she left.

When you were (partly) immortal time shouldn't mean anything. An hour should seem like a moment. Well, in Thalia's opinion, one hour seemed like two when you could live forever...

"Hey," Angela said suddenly and the Lieutenant looked up.

"It's good to see you," she bowed her head.

"You too. I'm ready," Angela said suddenly and Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"I don't need more _time_," the mortal girl said as an explanation but the Lieutenant of Artemis still didn't understand.

"I'm ready to pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," Angela said and Thalia had a shocked expression on her face. "You thought that I backtrack?" she asked curiously and a bit crestfallenly.

"I thought that you will need _more_ _time_," the daughter of Zeus said honestly." I needed years."


	19. Limit

**These drabbles were written for: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: In a way she didn't think. She thought that Angela at least needed more time or she would chose the normal mortal life. Everyone has a softer side, even Thalia. Sometimes even she shows it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

19. Limit

_Words: 461_

One of the first things a person needs to learn in life is that _no one_ is _limitless_.

Not even a demigod.

Not even a Huntress.

Not even Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis.

"Good job, Thalia, but it's enough," the demigod looked up when her patron approached her in the form of a twelve-year-old.

"I still have to improve my skill in archery. I have still problems with the precision sometimes," the black haired girl said and the goddess smiled gently.

"Thalia, you have been here, alone, practicing for hours without a minute of relaxation," Artemis said seriously.

"Yes, milady," Thalia nodded in confirmation.

"You need to relax a bit," she said simply and the demigod looked at her.

"I need to improve, Lady Artemis," the demigod replied.

"You can improve tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. You have all eternity," the goddess told her.

"Maybe, but your Lieutenant should be the best among your Huntresses, not the worst," Thalia said bitterly as she looked at the target. She was the only one, who wasn't shooting Bull's eye every time. She was happy if the arrow even hit the target...

"My Lieutenant shouldn't fall asleep while standing either," Artemis pointed out with a small amused smile on her face. She knew that she was right when she chose Thalia, but in the last few days her divination was confirmed. Thalia was going to be a great Lieutenant. She just needed to learn that not even she was limitless.

"So you suggest that I should finish my practicing for today?" Thalia asked in a bit of relieved voice. Artemis was sure that she was physically and mentally tired too. The last few days weren't easy for her.

"I'm not suggesting it," she said and her mouth's edge curled up in a small smile. The demigod seemed shocked, then even a bit sad.

"Then I should continue practicing," she said and she even grabbing the next arrow.

"Let me finish, Thalia," the goddess said with an amused expression on her face."I'm not suggesting it, but I'm ordering you to stop practicing and join your fellow Huntresses in their game. I would suggest an early lights out for you too," the goddess said with a fond smile.

"That's what going to happen, milady," Thalia nodded.

"You don't have to push yourself so much, Thalia. I'm sure that in a few months you are going to be able to do everything perfectly," Artemis said seriously.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis. I will earn your trust," she said and after a goodbye she left. The goddess looked after her and she muttered," You already have."

Nobody is _limitless_.

Thalia Grace has learned her lesson.

However, that didn't mean that she wasn't going to try...


	20. Secret

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

20. Secret

_Words: 454_

Everyone is afraid of something.

Thalia Grace was no exception.

Ironically, the daughter of the Lord of the Skies was afraid of heights. It wasn't something Thalia just told everyone, not if she didn't have to.

"Elizabeth, you go north," Thalia told the blonde-haired daughter of Iris who nodded cheerfully.

"Yes, Ma'am," she said dramatically with a fake southern accent, Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Camille, yours is south," she told the ten-year-old, very ADHD daughter of Hermes.

"Of course, Captain," the small girl saluted, the Lieutenant thought that eye rolling wasn't a strong enough reaction for _this_.

"Emily, east," Thalia said to the daughter of Demeter who nodded in understanding.

"Then I go west, right?" the strawberry blonde ex-mortal girl asked, but Thalia shook her head.

"You will look around from the cliff," the daughter of Zeus ordered her fellow Huntress who looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"That should be your task," she pointed out and Thalia cursed in ancient Greek under her breath. Why did she know the Lieutenant's tasks so well?

"Mine is west," the Lieutenant said seriously and looked at the strawberry blond girl whose big light blue eyes were fixed at her.

"Is there some sort of big potential danger in the west?" Cam, the bouncing ten-year-old asked enthusiastically.

"I don't think so," Thalia said slowly, but she regretted it in the same moment.

"Then why don't you look around from the cliff?" Lily asked curiously and slightly disapprovingly.

"Because I said so," the daughter of Zeus answered with a sigh. Why couldn't they just do what she said?

"That's not an answer," Emily pointed out.

"Actually it is, just not a very good one," Liz, daughter of the rainbow goddess said with shrug and she grinned.

"Do as I said," Thalia said seriously and from the suddenly tensed air everyone shut up and nodded slowly, even Cammy, who was anything besides serious usually. The Lieutenant stormed away in the direction of west and the four other girls stood in the same place confusedly.

"I would suggest doing what she said. Personally, I don't want to be hit by a lightning bolt," Emily said simply and everyone nodded.

"What's her problem, what do you think?" Liz asked curiously and the others shrugged.

"I have no idea," Lily answered honestly."Thalia's... it's not easy to get to know her completely," she said a bit slowly, trying to find the right words.

"I still like the Captain," Cam said cheerfully and with a grin she disappeared in the direction of south.

Thalia Grace was afraid of heights.

She didn't like it.

Her fear was a weakness in her eyes.

She didn't like being weak.

Her weaknesses were her secrets.

_Private matter_


	21. Yesterday

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

21. Yesterday

_Words: 484_

Going back to normal after years as a pine tree wasn't easy for Thalia.

She felt like it was only yesterday that she was fighting for her life, but in the mean time, nearly a decade has passed.

The little girl, the bouncy seven-year-old Annabeth was gone and instead she saw a teenager genius. Her best friend, the boy she thought she was in love when she was only twelve was now the antagonist. The boy who meant everything for her was gone, he betrayed all of them and Thalia didn't know what to do.

The life she knew was gone.

She was sitting under a tree close to the canoe lake and watched the water. Her thoughts were fuzzy and messy. She felt lonely even though she was surrounded by nearly a hundred demigods.

"I've tried to find you," she heard and when she looked up, a girl around thirteen was sitting next to her. It was still hard for her to accept that girl was the same she was on run with, Annabeth. How could someone change so much? It seemed like it was only yesterday...

"You have found me," she pointed out lamely and the grey-eyed girl looked at her slightly worriedly and sadly.

"I don't know how I could make it easier for you. I've looked through some psychology books, but none of them mentions what you should do when your friend wakes up from being a tree for years," Annabeth laughed dryly.

"Maybe I should write a book then. It would be bestseller and unique," Thalia suggested.

"I could ask if you were okay, but I'm sure, that you aren't," the daughter of Athena said.

"I'm not," the other demigod nodded.

"I'm happy that I got you back, Thals. I've missed you. It was hard without you," Annabeth said and Thalia had a small sad smile on her face.

"You have managed well. I have heard about Dad's lightning bolt and about the Golden Fleece too," she told the younger girl.

"Well, Athena always has a plan," the blond girl smiled and Thalia chuckled.

"You have grown up," the daughter of Zeus mentioned softly and Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Everyone does," she said simply.

"Did... did _he_ change a lot before he left?" Thalia suddenly asked and she closed her eyes.

"He did," Annabeth said softly.

"I'm not the only one who can't believe what has happened, am I?" the daughter of the King of the gods asked and fixed her blue eyes on the other girl who shook her head slowly.

"Only yesterday, we were a family," Thalia said softly and lowly, but Annabeth has heard.

"He changed, Thals, we all did," she said reassuringly.

"I haven't," Thalia said softly and looked at the pine tree at the border of Camp Half-Blood.

She felt lonely.

She felt left out.

She was confused.

She was furious.

She was desperate.


	22. Home

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

22. Home

_Words: 425_

Thalia Grace wasn't sure what the word _home_ meant.

Of course she has already heard the expression: _Home is where the heart is._

However, she wasn't sure where her heart was.

She was on the run, she didn't belong to anywhere, she didn't live in a house and she only trusted on person on the whole World: Luke.

Did that mean that her home was _Luke_? That just seemed stupid for the eleven-year-old girl.

"Why are we here again?" the black-haired girl asked the blonde-haired boy as they approached an old and shaggy shed. The boy shrugged.

"Do you have a problem with it, Princess?" Luke asked with a smirk and he just chuckled from the nasty look he gained.

"No, it just seems we always end up here," Thalia said the boy with a smile. "Maybe it's our home," she commented softly and quietly but Luke heard her and fixed his blue eyes on her.

"Home?" he questioned her curiously and she blushed slightly.

"I just... You remember the other day in the city?" she asked and he nodded with an amused smile on his face.

"I heard as some person was talking about the true meaning of home and well... It made me think," she said and even though the daughter of Zeus was never really a blushing type she felt that she was nearly as red as a tomato. The fact that Luke started laughing didn't help either.

"So this shed with two broken chairs, a three-legged table and a millennia old cupboard would be our home?" he asked curiously and at the same time amusedly, but Thalia could catch a slight sadness in his voice. He wasn't exactly joking.

"Do you have a problem with it, Princess?" Thalia mimicked the son of Hermes.

"Wouldn't you want a palace as your home instead of this piece of...," Luke just gestured to the shaggy shed.

"I'm not the Princess-y type," the daughter of Zeus simply shrugged.

"Still, you deserve more," the blonde haired boy said softly and Thalia looked up at him.

"They say home is where your heart is," the girl said and Luke nodded.

"And where is your heart?" the son of the god of thieves asked curiously.

"Here with you," Thalia answered softly and she fixed her electric eyes on the blonde's light blue.

"Then this is our home," the boy agreed with a small smile evident on his face.

"It's good to have a home," Thalia said simply.

"It's good to have a home with you, Princess," Luke agreed.


	23. Mystery

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**********StarryNights04: Thanks :) I try to update every day by the way...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

23. Mystery

_Words: 501_

Thalia Grace didn't like mysteries.

When Artemis mentioned that she had work to do and they could have a day off to do whatever they wanted Thalia thought that it was a good opportunity to meet with Percy and Annabeth and relax a bit.

However, she had too much task as the Lieutenant to meet her friends. How did a bunch of partly immortal, well-behaved girls turn into a group of amazed giddy teenagers she had no idea. It was a _mystery_ in her opinion.

"So that would be your infamous 'pizza' thingy?" Rasy asked with high eyebrows and she was nudging the pizza with a fork. Thalia just sighed and told her that it was. At least Raspberry was a sweet ex-nymph. However, Thalia has learnt never to give Cola to an extremely ADHD daughter of Hermes.

The daughter of Zeus just face-palmed as the ten-year-old was running up and down the street shouting about dinosaurs. Yes, Thalia Grace also learned not to take Camille to a cinema.

The Lieutenant thought that at least she wasn't the only, who wasn't born in Ancient times, who was seriously and unbelievable ADHD and who has seen New York countless times. However, it seemed that one day in a place like Manhattan would seriously make everyone go insane.

"No, Rebecca, we stay together. No, you don't go to some weird art museum without us," she said tiredly to the quite new daughter of Apollo who was _too_ artistic for Thalia's liking.

"No, Lily you don't need another book on chemistry and before you ask Ange, you have already read all the Harry Potter books," Thalia said in a monotone tone. She begged to Artemis to appear, but it seemed that the goddess actually had _fun_.

"Girls, please be quite for a moment!" she shouted and the chatting stopped.

"You okay, Thals?" Emily, a daughter of Demeter asked concernedly.

"No, I have a massive headache," the daughter of Zeus answered irritably.

"Phoebe and Becca are really good in healing," Cam said enthusiastically, but it was enough for Thalia.

"Girls, please! What the Hades are you doing? It's like all of you have gone insane!" Thalia told the Huntresses and some of them looked apologetically at her others were even a bit ashamed of themselves.

"We are Hunters. We are eternal maidens, Lady Artemis' companion. You are behaving as some Aphrodite girl who saw a new Gucci bag," Thalia shook her head. She still didn't understand these girls. Have they just turned completely mental?

"Sorry, Thalia. It's just... It was a long time ago that we had a day off. The mortal World is so... different. Most of us haven't seen it for years and so much has changed," Emily said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Still, I will ask Artemis to take you to Mr. D, there is some problem with you," Thalia muttered and without a word she started marching in the direction of the campsite. Everyone was following her quietly.


	24. Shadow

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**********StarryNights04: Thanks :) Well, I liked writing that one too. It was fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

24. Shadow

_Words: 501_

Thalia Grace didn't like talking about feelings.

She was strong.

She didn't show how she truly felt.

However, she was a good friend and she didn't like when one of her new sister was only a shadow of herself.

"You are as good as always in archery," Thalia noted and the mulatto girl nodded without enthusiasm.

"My father is Lady Artemis' twin, he is an archer god too," she said lamely and Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" the daughter of Zeus asked the younger girl who nodded but too quickly.

"You are a shadow of yourself. I don't think that I have ever seen you sad," the Lieutenant pointed out.

"I'm well. I'm just tired," Rebecca, the daughter of Apollo said and she seemed slightly frustrated.

"Yeah, and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," Thalia said sarcastically.

"Leave me alone, will you?" Becca asked frantically.

"Not until you tell me what is your problem. Becks, I want to help you," Lieutenant said softly to the other girl.

"I-I, one of my sisters died," Rebecca said softly and desperately and Thalia looked confused. None of the Hunters have been even injured recently. The daughter of the Sun god seemed to understand Thalia's confusion, so she clarified," I'm talking about one of my half-sisters from Camp Half-Blood. When I joined the Hunters I asked her to and I nearly convinced her. If-if I was a bit more persuasive she would be still alive. She-she was one of my best friends, she was more than a half-sister for me," the daughter of Apollo said while crying silently.

Thalia wasn't good in making others feel better and comforting them so she had no idea what she should do.

"Your sister wouldn't want to see you in this state. It was her decision; it would have been bad if she only joined because you convinced her anyways, she wouldn't have been happy. She died a hero, didn't she? I'm sure that Elysium is waiting for her," the daughter of Zeus told the younger girl who nodded half-heartedly.

"She was always so cheerful, she really hated seeing people cry," Rebecca said with a small sad smile on her face, but at least she was smiling in Thalia's opinion.

"Remember her and don't be a shadow of yourself. Live the life you deserve for her sake, she would want you," the older demigod said softly and actually she was pretty proud of herself as the daughter of Apollo seemed to calm down a bit.

"Thank you, Thalia," she said thankfully and smiled weakly at the daughter of Zeus.

"I'm not replacing her, but I'm one of your new sisters. Older sisters can be annoying, deal with it," the Lieutenant said while smiling and the other girl chuckled lightly.

"You aren't annoying, I'm happy that you are my sister now," the daughter of the Sun god said honestly and Thalia was very happy.

She might be bad with feelings but she was improving and she knew it well.


	25. Manners

**These drabbles were written for: ****Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges - kitty132383: ****The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

25. Manners

_Words: 533_

Parents.

They help us. They defend us. The encourage us. They raise us. They love us.

Thalia Grace didn't have a father, he has left her and he didn't love her.

Thalia Grace didn't have a mother.

She didn't have parents.

She only had a woman saying that she was her mother.

However, she never helped, she never defended, she never encouraged, she never raised and she never loved Thalia.

Thalia has lost the only person she loved because of _her_.

"Don't shout with me, you... you..." Zeus' ex-lover told her daughter.

"Tell me what you have done with Jason!" answered Thalia angrily.

"Nothing," the woman said simply.

"You lying freak," she shouted and she even started crying. This shouldn't be like this. She was her mother. She needed her. She was only nine.

"Mind your manners and language, Thalia. I'm your mother even if you don't like it and I won't tolerate this tonality you dare to use with me," Ms. Grace told her daughter who was close to breaking down.

She has lost Jason. She didn't have anyone.

"You aren't my mother," Thalia shouted angrily and she turned around. She didn't want her mother to see her traitor tears.

"I promise if you dare to use this tone with me once again..." the little girl's mother said, but before she could finish her sentence there was a loud noise. When Thalia looked up she noticed that the window broke and icy wind invaded the small room.

"What-what did you do?" her mother looked at Thalia, her eyes which were bloodshot from drinking full of fear.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't do anything," the young girl answered as she was just as surprised as her mother. How would she break the window from the far end of the room anyways?

"You did it. You are a freak," her mother said frantically.

"Mind your manners," Thalia mimicked her mother.

"Leave my apartment!" her mother ordered the little girl whose blue eyes were wide, they were radiating incomprehension.

"It's my home too," the black-haired nine-year-old answered and she silently added," As was Jason's."

"Leave my home now!" the woman said once again, but Thalia was stubborn.

"Not until you tell me what you have done with my two-year-old brother," the daughter of Zeus said seriously. Although she was only nine-year-old, she was actually quite scary and she was radiating power and authority.

"I'm the one here with the authority," her mother told the girl who grimaced. This wasn't their first quarrel and it seemed it wasn't going to be the last. Thalia was looking for her little brother frantically and the only person who could have helped was only shouting with her.

"You are also the one here who has just 'lost' her son," Thalia said and her words were dripping with contempt.

"Shut..." her mother started but then she sighed and calmed herself." Mind your manners, Thalia. Don't speak like that with your mother," Ms. Grace said and Thalia laughed humourlessly.

"I don't have a mother," she said seriously, but somehow softly, she turned around and she left the room.

Thalia Grace was alone.

She didn't have parents.


End file.
